Of the Moon, the Sun and Me
by LittleRuu
Summary: She is the moon and he is the sun. So who am I to interfere with the law of nature? Based on Bleach 423 onwards. IchiRuki.


**A/N: This is pretty much inspired by the f*cking Mugetsu and Bleach 423-425… Don't worry... This is not so angst-Y story... It's just... Kinda poetic? I think. lol. Tell me what you think though. :)**

* * *

+.+

**.Of the Moon, the Sun and Me.**

_They rotated. They met. __They rotated. They separated._

_One life cycle completed. __Another life cycle to go..._

_+.+_

* * *

___..._

___..._

___She is the moon and he is the sun. _

They lived so far away from each other. But no matter how many times they had separated, they would always find one another.

...

...

_ She is the moon and he is the sun._

They were two different being. While one seemed to be so pure and cold, the other was so brash and scorching. Though this might be a cliché theory, but who cares since opposite really did attract?

_..._

_..._

_She is the moon and he is the sun._

She came out and showed her true beauty to the world during the night, while he appeared with his confident self throughout the day. But when it was dawn or dusk, the beautiful mix of violet and orange spreading through the wide sky would tell us, how happy they both felt whenever their worlds met.

_..._

_..._

_She is the moon and he is the sun._

They both were bind by the law of nature. Just like the yin and yang, black and white, male and female; the moon and the sun were surely exist to complement each other. Without the sun, the moon wouldn't shine so bright; and without the moon, the sun wouldn't have anything worth to do during the night.

_..._

_..._

_She is the moon and he is the sun._

The dark clouds, the misty view and the coldness of the rain… Those were enough reasons for her, for him, to hide themselves from the hectic and confused world. It wrenched her heart and brought him immeasurable aches. But whenever the sun was being dragged down by the rain, the moon would always be there to ease the pain… And the moon should already know by now, that the sun would also do the same…

_..._

_..._

_She is the moon and he is the sun._

Like them, our life's rotating. People met, people separated. People married, people divorced. People born, people died. Just like the sun and the moon...

They rotated. They met. They rotated. They separated. And just like that, one life cycle completed. But that was not the end for them. Well, not until the day the whole universe died. They would rotate and met again to complete another life cycle before starting a new one.

They would never stop to rotate and rotate… Looking out and chasing each other's devotedly, without getting tired, without feeling bored.

_..._

_..._

_She is the moon and he is the sun._

So, who am I then? The Earth? Nah. The rain? Funny. Funny. You see, I'd once thought of being one, but no, I'll be hated then.

...

...

_She is the moon. _

_He is the sun. _

_And I am,_

_..._

...

_Orihime._

You know that bright, little star in the black pitch sky? Yes. That's me. I was one of the faithful witnesses who got the chance to see the love stories between the sun and the moon; for countless of times. When they met, when they separated; sometimes I was there, sometimes I wasn't. But it didn't matter because I would always be treated as an outsider. When they met, the world would only revolve around them… Her eyes would be on him and his focus will only be on her, no one else. Being a part of the famous constellation and astronomical asterism couldn't even change that fact.

_..._

_..._

_He is the sun… and I am the star._

A sun and a star… If I was being perfectly honest to myself, it sounded so… off. Even if the law stated that the sun was actually one of the zillion stars in the cosmos just like me, we both were living in a totally different dimension.

_..._

_..._

_She is the moon._

_He is the sun._

_And I am the star._

For some reason, once again the murky night sky was left moonless, living the sun all alone at night.

It had been 17 months, and I wonder why the moon hid since she never visited even once.

It had been 17 months, but whenever he looked upon the dark sky, there was only loneliness in his eyes.

Even though the stars were there, blinking and twinkling, twinkling and blinking… They didn't really help with the situation._ I_ didn't help with the situation. If I could lend him a hand, I certainly would. But I couldn't reach him just like the moon always did. I didn't have the ability to entertain him just like the moon had. I couldn't do magic and create miracle like what the sun and the moon had done just by being together…

When the moon met with the sun, it would give you a beautiful eclipse. Natural phenomenon that make people go 'wow' and forgot everything else around them.

But a sun and a star? Or was it actually a star and a star? Either way, it would only give you normality. Nobody would go 'wow'. Nobody would really left their work to see the ordinary.

...

...

_She is the moon._

_He is the sun._

_And I am the star._

My love for the sun might be for only five lifetimes… But their love for each other is of an eternity. Nobody would ever dare to deny their destiny. Nobody could ever beat their devotion to each other. Nobody could ever break the bond they shared. As long as they keep on rotating, they are fated to meet again somewhere, someday, someway… Only time would tell.

...

...

**Fin.**

* * *

**O-kaaay... So Ichigo and Rukia WILL meet again someday right? Come on. It's the nature of Bleach. XD **

**Anyway, If you didn't get some of the terminology used in this story…**

**Ichigo = The sun**

**Rukia = The moon**

**Orihime = Orihime a.k.a Vega is a famous star in Lyra constellation. (OMG I love stargazing!)**

**Mugetsu = Moonless sky**

**And if you didn't know about it yet, yes the sun is actually a star. It is the biggest star in the Milky Way. The moon can't shine so bright by its own. It needs the light supplied from the sun during the night. Oh well, they are elementary facts tho. XD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please do review if you got time!**


End file.
